Ivy Shadow
by hetalia43v3r
Summary: I never expected being forcefully ripped out of my dimension would lead to me staying in the attic of Danny Phantom, but then again, I never expected to be forcefully ripped out of my dimension, so I guess I need to keep an open mind, at least while I'm here. /OC ALERT/ but very cool if I do say so myself. No ships. T because I don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Chapter 1: Origins

Ivy POV

One of my earliest memories is that of my 'imaginary' friend. I don't remember her name, so let's call her Ellian. She was a little girl, around my age, whom I was very good friends with. She was very weird, which is what probably what drew me towards her in the first place.

Every time I saw her, she was wearing the same yellow shirt, purple floral skirt, and multicolored tights. I never asked why. Every time someone else saw us playing, she would 'disappear.' I got frustrated, but never asked why. My final straw was when, one day, I saw her playing out on the street. I went to call out to her, and saw a car pass through her. Through.

I never talked to her again.

But I learned from my mother that several family members of mine on her side were supernaturally sensitive, including her. She told me stories of encounters she had, and some her grandmother had told her of her own encounters.

While my great grandmother's stories showed her to be more of a psychic, my mother's "powers" were a bit stronger. She got the same feelings her grandmother did, things like "turn left instead of right" and "we should wait a bit to leave" both of which prevented them from getting into horrible accidents, but she also saw strong ghosts, ones that many other people saw, including a chef that had died on the job - heart attack, several years before - at the place she worked, and a ghost cat (though that one was felt, never seen) that would curl up on her chest while she slept, purring gently. She also had dreams; places she would later find, events that felt like they would have happened if she had made a different choice, even things that might have been memories from a past life.

It had seemed that me and my brother had received "gifts" of our own.

My brother was always smart beyond his years, but the kicker was when mum and dad were teaching him to talk. My mother held up a stuffed rabbit, and stated clearly "Bunny," followed by my father saying "Rabbit," which was replied with a very clear "hare," my brother's first word. My mother always told me that he was probably an Oxford professor in his last life. That seemed to be the only major incident though.

I, on the other hand, seemed to be even stronger than my mother. Friends would come to me all the time, asking for advice, not only because I was wise beyond my years, but because I _just knew things._ I even seemed to have all the instincts of a seasoned warrior, which I used without hesitation.

In middle school, I sat at the weird kids table. I was cool enough to sit anywhere I wanted, but I choose the outcasts. It was where I was most comfortable. Unfortunately, part of that was getting things thrown at us at lunch. This was common occurrence, but one day it got especially bad, when someone threw a full milk carton right at the back of my head. My instincts screamed at me to duck, so I did, I mean, what did I have to lose? Worst case, I look like an idiot. So I ducked, and the object that was destined for the back of my head sailed right over it. I had no possible way to know of the incoming dairy product. It instead hit my friend in the face, but that is beside the point.

I concluded that, like certain diseases that could be passed on genetically, women in my family were supernaturally-inclined. What scared me however, was that the gene, or whatever it was, was getting _stronger_ with each generation. I saw ghosts even my mother couldn't, and had this aura about me that seemed to bring gifts and luck, something my brother called "Aura of Ivy." My powers came naturally, and more often than my mother's.

But I trusted my instincts, because even more than I was scared, I wanted to know _why._


	2. Chapter 2: New in Town

Chapter 2: New in Town

Danny POV

I speed toward Clockwork's tower as fast as I could, having heard from boxy that the master of time needed his apprentice as soon as possible in a matter he could not step away from. As said apprentice, I was worried. What happened that Clockwork couldn't step away for a moment to fetch me? Or foresee it for that matter? He was the master of time and could see all possible outcomes, I would know with the number of times I've tried to prank him.

As I entered the tower, I was greeted by the semi-psychic presence that all lairs have, guiding me to a room that supposedly held Clockwork. I pushed the door open to a very strange sight; Clockwork, in his young adult form, was sitting in a chair next to a bed that held a human girl, around my age. She had black hair - dyed, you could see her dark brown roots, though it was not glaringly obvious - down to her chin, and fairy normal features which settled nicely on her probably-more-pale-than-is-healthy skin. She appeared to be sleeping, tucked loosely in the purple comforter.

"Clockwork?" I asked softly, so I wouldn't wake the girl up,

"Ah, Daniel," he turned in the chair to face me, and relaxed enough to make me realize he had been tense, "you're right on time, good."

"I was told you needed me as soon as possible, so I flew as fast as I could. Who is she?"

"She's why you're here. A few hours ago, I was made aware of a collapsing reality - no reason to worry, happens all the time," he assured me, "and found her. She's a natural half-ghost."

"A natural halfa? You mean like-?"

"She didn't have an accident, like you or Vladimir, and she wasn't created like Danielle. As far as I can gather, dormant ghost DNA runs through her bloodline, and through the generations, it began to awaken." Clockwork explained, "she was the only one in her reality, and as far as I can tell, the timeline isn't done with her yet, so I transported her to the safety of my tower moments before her reality collapsed for good."

"Where am I playing into this?" I questioned quietly,

"She is a halfa, like you, and needs to live in your world, and seeing as she obviously has no other family to stay with, I toke the liberty to go back in time a few months and overshadow a school administrator to send a few emails to build a cover of an exchange student program. Your parents were gracious enough to offer their attic space."

"That was you? Never mind, why am I even surprised anymore... So you want me to what exactly?"

"Show her the ropes, so to speak. Without the proper ambient ectoplasm this reality gives, her powers have not been able to manifest properly. Teach her to control her powers, settle her into her new reality, _be her friend,_ but most of all, I wouldn't tell her what happened to her other reality, I don't think she could take it..."

I nodded softly, "So what about right now?"

"Wait until she wakes up," he chuckled at the look I shot him, "I think she will take her new environment well, and we should explain to her what's going on. We will wait."

Ivy POV

I snuggled into the soft warm covers, flickers of voices I faintly knew slipping through my semi-consciousness. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember falling asleep. Did I pass out? That's only happened once before, and I think I remembered to eat this time...

"Should I... Human form?"

"...don't think... Matters."

I let my eyes open a sliver, trying to adjust to the lighting of the room - I DID NOT RECOGNIZE.

I sprung up to stand on top of the bed, hopping to catch anyone in the room off guard, especially if they ended up drugging me. I caught the eyes of a surprised looking teen with black hair, and my eyes flicked down to the figure right next to the bed-

"No way, are you really...? But that makes..." I turn slowly to the teen, who _couldn't_ have been my favorite cartoon character, and yet...

"You are! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" I flung myself at the teen who instinctively flung his arms out to catch me, and hugged him as tight as I could. He made a small chocking noise, and I realized what I was doing, and pulled away, running my hands over myself to fix my clothes,

"Sorry, I'm cool, I'm cool." I followed DANNY PHANTOM's gaze over to THE MASTER OF TIME, who only looked amused at my actions.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well."

"I always imagined something like this happening." Clockwork shifted to his older form, and raised a gray eyebrow at me, "Oh?"

"Well, more like fantasized, but yeah. I've loved the TV show since I was this high," I put my hand at mid-thigh level, about 2 and a half feet.

"TV show?" Danny gave Clockwork a look, and I couldn't tell if it meant 'breach of security!' Or 'Is she really this crazy?!'

"In my reality - I can only assume this is an alternate universe - there is a cartoon called 'Danny Phantom', it's all about you. I'll have to see how much of it is true." I explained.

"Clockwork? Explanation?"

"I suppose it is possible..." He stroked his long beard thoughtfully,

"One thing I've always pondered is if the stories writers come up with are them peeking through the fabric of the multiverse." I offered, "Could explain a lot of things."

"Possible, especially since our realities were close enough for me to pull you through..."

"Oh! That's a thing! Not that I'm not super excited to be here, but _why_ did you pull _me_ through the multiverse?"

"You are a natural half-ghost. As far as I can tell, dormant ghost DNA from-"

"My mother's side of the family, slowly activated through the generations?!" I put in, and at Clockwork's surprised nod, I fist-pumped, "Alright!"

"You sure are a smart one, I see why the time-stream wanted you here, Daniel would benefit greatly from your presence in his everyday life. You two set off, the Fentons are expecting you to be home soon. Ivy, Daniel can fill you in more on the way there."

As we left the Tower, I realized something, "You didn't take the Specter Speeder, did you?" Danny gave me a brief puzzled look before he seemed to realize, 'oh yeah, cartoon'

"Nope," he popped the p, "I flew here." I turned to the swirling green of the Ghost Zone, and sighed,

"Well, looks lesson 1 is flying."


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter 3: "Training"

Ivy POV

"Well, looks lesson 1 is flying." I turned expectantly to my 'teacher.'

"Right, uh... Can you transform?"

"Nope," I said cheekily, "How do I do that?"

"Okay, um, feel for your core, and sorta... Nudge at it mentally." He tried to explain. I puffed my cheeks out,

"Okay," I said like he was an idiot, "but what will my core _feel_ like?"

"Well, I have an Ice core, so mine feels sorta... Cold." I giggled, _in a completely non-girly way_ and he gave me a incredulous look, "Hey! _You_ try explaining this!"

"Okay, so I just feel for a ... Weirdness?" He nodded in response, so I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the flow of energy in my body. Finally I found a mass of energy, deep in my chest.

"I think I found it," I breathed to Danny.

"Good, good! What does it feel like?"

"Sorta... Misty, and... Tingly."

"The tingling is ghost energy, try prodding at it, letting the energy overtake you." I nodded, and widened my stance, never once opening my eyes, knowing it would break my concentration. I mentally poked the energy, trying to coax it to release from it's tight sphere. It resisted, so I tried again, prodding a little harder, furrowing my eyebrows in concentration. I gasped in surprise, my eyes flying open, when I felt some sort of misty energy surrounding me.

"!" Danny shouted in surprise, stumbling back a step. When he regained his footing, he stepped back, leaning forward with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," I breathed, looking down at myself, expecting to be wearing inverse colors. Instead I was pleasantly surprised to be covered in a black mist, Danny hesitantly placed his hand on my shoulder, and it solidified against his touch,

"This is... Shadows?"

"Ivy Shadow," I tried and grinned, "I like it."

"Alright," Danny brought my attention back to him, "Next step, flying. Have you ever had any flying dreams?" I nodded, "It's a lot like that. You just need to imagine the weightlessness, and it will come. Most ghosts naturally float, the only reason halfas don't is because we are used to the pull of gravity, forget about that and... Let go." I took a deep, calming breath, and focused on making myself weightless. No longer feeling the pull of gravity, I opened my eyes, looking down to my feet-

"Hmph, this is going to be a problem." Danny muttered, looking thoughtfully at the strands of shadow attaching me to the ground. I could only float up about 6 inches. I remembered something from a book series I read, muttering a quick "Let me try something," as a warning to my companion. I lowered myself to the ground, walking over to a shadow cast in an archway of the clock tower behind us, and focused on where I wanted to go - a archway a few feet to the left, casting a similar shadow - and walked into the shadow,

"Ta-da!" And out the other. "Cool." I grinned.

"What-what was that?" Danny sputtered, and my grin broadened, "Shadow travel. I read about it, thought it might work. Thank you, Rick."

"Ok, well, do you think you could cross dimensions that way?"

"Only if I know where I'm going. If what I read is right, I can even bring a guest." I grinned, imagining the pranks I could pull.

"Hold on, I'll call Sam and Tuck on video, we'll go straight to them. They need to meet you if your gunna be the new halfa on the block." Danny said, bringing out a black PDA, with ectoplasm-green accents, and I caught sight of a white 'Danny Phantom' symbol on the back.

"Cool tech."

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck," Danny greeted, "I found out why Clockwork wanted me, and you may or may not like it," Danny pointed the camera to me, and I waved, before catching my ghost form in the corner of the video call,

"Oh, So that's what my ghost form looks like?" The little me in the corner of the screen was covered in black mist like a dress, and it made my hair look longer. My eyes were entirely black, as if demonically possessed, and for the first time I noticed my canines were slightly more pointed than normal. I grinned to the camera, flashing my teeth to the other two teens on the call, "cool."

"Danny, who is this?" A slightly concerned sounding Sam asked, keeping an eye on me as if she expected me to lash out at the halfa next to me and bite his neck or something. I puffed my cheeks out, well I always did say Sam and I would either instantly like or hate each other.

"This is Ivy..." Danny trailed off, looking to me to finish my name. I grinned, "Shadow."

"Human." Danny gave me a look, and I pouted, "You're no fun. Blackler." I answered.

"Is that really your last name?"

"No, it's my mother's maiden name, but why not? New universe, new beginnings!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam began, and Danny and I turned back from our mini-conversation, "You're from another universe?" She said to me, then addressed Danny, "And you said that that she is why Clockwork wanted you? This isn't going to be another Dan, is it?"

I puffed my cheeks again, bristling, "We should continue this in person. I can get us there pretty fast, just show me a shadow big enough for Danny and I to walk through." Sam looked like she was about to snap at me, but Tucker quickly took his PDA back and pointed it across the room to a fairly large shadow on one wall. They appeared to be in Sam's room. I concentrated on the shadow, picturing the other side, and grabbed Danny's arm, pulling us through the shadow behind us.


	4. Chapter 4: Agender

Chapter 4: Agender

Ivy POV

It was sorta like a car suddenly accelerating, except I was the car, not a passenger. I imagine this is what it would be like to travel through phone wires. Then all at once, it stopped and Danny and I were forcibly ejected from the shadow realm - I think that was where we were - into Sam's room. I stumbled, and almost stuck the landing. Almost.

"Can I just nap now?" I asked from my position face down on the floor, "This has been a very tiring day." I allowed the shift back to human form, figuring it'd save energy.

"Uh, is she ok man?" Tucker asked Danny

"They." I answered on reflex, receiving looks from everyone in the room, and a "huh?"

"Are they ok." I corrected, craning my neck to look up at them, "My pronouns are They/Them. Please use gender-neutral terms for me, thanks." I let my face fall back to the floor.

"So you're... Another halfa?" Tucker asked, squatting down next to me,

"Yep." I popped the 'p,' "ya'know, if you wanna ask me about my pronouns, you can, I don't mind."

"..." There was a beat of silence, "oh come on! I know you were gonna ask about it, go on. There is almost no way you could offend me by being ignorant. Almost."

"Ignorant?" Sam's eyebrow twitched,

"Hey now," I intervened, "no need for violence. There is a big difference between ignorance and stupidity, and I know for a fact you are not stupid. You just happen to be not-so-knowledgeable in this area, and that's what questions are for, so ask away."

"I like he-Them." Tucker stated,

"Thanks." I finally rolled over onto my back, brushing my hair out of my face, gently removing the strands that had gotten stuck on my eyebrow piercing.

"So, why gender-neutral terms?" Danny finally piped up, receiving a look from Sam,

"Oh come now," I did some careful rolling/maneuvering until I was sitting on the floor cross legged, facing the two, "don't punish him for questions, that's society's job, I know for a fact you're against that sort of thing."

"But," Sam hesitated, "I don't want to hurt your feelings." So she was treating me more like a human, good.

"I have given you guys permission, no need to worry. As for Danny's question, I am Agender, that means I identify with no gender, and so I prefer terms without an assigned gender; sibling instead of sister, child instead of daughter, they or them instead of she or her. Does that answer your question?" Danny gave a mature nod, and I felt my paternal instincts swell, _'oh, what am I getting myself into?'_

"Right! Oh!" I jumped up, startling everyone in the room, and I grinned at them apologetically, "Sorry, I'm spazztastic, but a thing that I remembered! We were mid-conversation! Sam asked something about how 'was I going to be the next Dan' or something? To be fair, it was the 'she' I bristled at so..." I trailed off,

"No s-_they_, are not going to be the next Dan." Danny saved me, and I gave him a thankful smile, but turned toward the group to share my feelings anyway,

"Actually," I was given several alarmed looks, "I don't know. I'm not the most emotionally stable, in case you couldn't tell from my erratic behavior, so I can't make the same promise Danny here did. I could very well turn evil and/or insane. If I'm not at that point already. Which is debatable."

"Hey look Tuck," Sam snickered, "They're just your type!"

"Actually, another fun fact about me, I go for mostly girls, so sorry Tuck, no dates from me." Everyone turned towards me, strange looks on their faces, and I blinked, "What?"

"You're a strange one, aren't you?" Danny finally asked,

"Yep!" I popped the 'p' again, "now I believe I have parents to meet?"

"What?" Sam asked, and I gestured to myself dramatically,

"I'm the new transfer student! Clockwork did some meddling, so despite the fact I arrived in your reality less than 24 hours ago, I'm the transfer student the school has been expecting for months! I'll be staying with Danny, I assume? That's the vibe I got from what Clockwork said."

"Yeah," Danny confirmed, "My parents heard about a transfer student, and how they were super into science? So they offered the attic as a living space."

"I get to live in the attic?" My eyes were probably shining like I was in an anime instead of a cartoon, but I didn't care, "I've always wanted my bedroom in the attic!"

"Well, seems like we have a bit to talk about, Ivy and I will meet you guys at school tomorrow." I followed Danny out, ignoring Sam's mom, and her indignant cries of "another goth!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Fentons

Chapter 5: The Fentons

Ivy POV

"So..." Danny started, leading me down the sidewalk in the direction of my temporary residence, "I heard you were 'super into science?'"

"Yeah!" I nodded enthusiastically, "It's always come easy to me, and I love it!"

"Any specific sciences?"

"Crime Scene Investigation, it incorporates my favorite techniques, and I love the isolation a lab would provide, catching the murderers is simply a bonus. Who doesn't wanna see dead bodies in their work?! Well I suppose most people..."

"Well, here we are," Danny stopped in front of the large brick building, "got our story straight?"

"Airport lost my luggage, you were showing me around town to ease my nerves. I'm a writer, I'm pretty good at coming up at scenarios that fit the outcome."

"Well then, time to meet the Fentons, just to warn you-"

"I watched the show, I know how your parents can be. I'm actually kinda excited to meet your sister, despite the psycho-analyzing my erratic behavior will surely bring. Truth be told, I've wanted a diagnosis for a while now, but have been too scared to actually go out and get one. While I don't like some of the things that happen that I attribute to some sort of disorder, I like a lot of the things, and I can function in society without medication, so I don't want to be 'fixed.'"

Danny gave me a good, long look, and I shrugged at him, I knew I was strange, and was happy in my strangeness. I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!

"So, parents?"

"Right, right." Danny shook himself out of his thoughts, and hesitantly opened the door, wavering me in, "Mom! Dad! The exchange student is here!"

Maddie walked up the steps that led to the lab, an unlit torch in her hand, pulling the hood down as she stepped into the living room, "Hello!" She said pleasantly, and I gave her a small wave, Jack came up next, and I seemed to surprise him by going for a handshake, keeping my grip strong. He grinned in return,

"Welcome to the Fenton family! You'll be staying in the attic, if that's alright with you?" I grinned,

"More than alright, although the airport did lose my luggage, so I don't have anything to go off of."

"Oh no! I can take you shopping tomorrow," Maddie offered, "till then you could wear some of my older daughter, Jazz's, old clothes. That alright with you?"

"I'll probably steal some of Danny's old jeans, but from what Danny's told me, I'm sure I'll be fine with one of her old shirts. I'm excited to be living here with you! The town seems interesting, at least from what Danny showed me, he was kind enough to show me around a bit, to help calm my nerves. That's why we're a bit late." I made sure to rub the back of my neck like Danny would, and I saw Maddie melt a little. Basic manipulation...

Sometimes I scare myself.

"I'll just... Explore the house a bit, I guess." I wander up the stairs, and below me I can hear Danny talking to his mom,

"I'll go show them to their room."

"Them?"

"Ivy is Agender, and prefers gender-less terms."

"O-ok, but why?" A pause,

"Because that's who they are."

I smiled as I heard Danny ascend the stairs to meet me at the top, and turned to him, "Thanks."

**A/N: Sorry, I fixed it, thanks to those who reviewed telling me about the issue. I was wondering if any of you wanted me to do author's notes? Yea or Nay? I don't mind doing them.**


	6. Chapter 6: Settling In and Jazz

Chapter 6: Settling In and Jazz

Ivy POV

The attic was amazing, there were no windows, for which Danny apologized until I told him I liked it better that way, and it was just the right temperature. The room's furnishing was a simple bed, a nice desk, and a dresser. It wasn't very customized because the Fentons didn't know the gender of the exchange student. I had a feeling Clockwork did that on purpose.

Danny gave me a few of Jazz's old shirts, a pair of sweatpants for pajamas, and the one set of black jeans he owned, "I don't wear them anyway."

I settled in quickly, asking Danny lots of questions, trying to see how close the show got. I found myself sometime after D-Stabilized, and when I asked about the events of "Phantom Planet" Danny told me no such thing had happened, even though though it was past the date it was set. I concluded it really was Butch's rushed attempt to finish off the show, and Danny agreed, "That ending is kinda ridiculous."

I found it to be the beginning of Danny's sophomore year, and I found I would be joining him, "It was the end of my freshman year when I left, so I skipped... 3 months, but there won't be much of a problem, since I was in all advanced classes anyway. Plus I'm 15, and that's the starting age anyway."

Danny and I talked until dinner was announced - Danny set up a training schedule, further getting to know me, telling me what I would need to fill out when school arrived, answering all my questions.

Dinner with the Fentons was... Interesting, in the least. Jazz was nice, and I got the feeling we were going to be great friends, if not psychologist and patient. The Fentons were pleasantly surprised I kept up with their conversation, asking questions even, and sharing theories.

After Dinner, a blur of conversation and clinking utensils, Danny and I went upstairs to introduce Jazz to... My other half.

"Jazz?" Danny asked, pushing her door open further.

"Yeah?" Jazz looked up from some impressively thick book, "Was there something you needed, little brother?"

"Jazz, you met Ivy," I waved, a little 'hello' escaping my lips, "Ivy, this is my older sister Jazz."

"Nice to finally meet you in person, maybe we should go up to the attic for some private discussion." I shook her hand firmly, vaguely gesturing downstairs to where Mrs. Fenton was doing dishes. Jazz raised an eyebrow, shot a look at her brother, but followed the two of us up the pull-down stairs to my new room.

"So Jazz," Danny started, "You know how I was gone all afternoon?"

"Yeah?" She asked slowly, shifting her gaze over to me, probably wondering why I was a part of this conversation.

"It was because of Clockwork, he sensed a- another halfa, so he pulled them out of their reality into ours, did some meddling, and set them up to stay with us as an 'exchange student,' so I could train them."

"You mean...?" Jazz lifted a shaky hand to point towards me, and Danny turned to give me a small nod. I nodded back before transforming,

"Jazz," Danny started, "meet Ivy Shadow." I flashed her my fangs.

"I have a feeling we'll be talking a lot."


	7. AN

Hey, sorry y'all, I know I kinda dropped off the map for a bit, but in my defense my father has been in and out of the hospital. So this is an update of sorts, on the status of each of my stories.

In regards to "Phantom Blade," I have lost interest, and with no idea where I was even going with it, other than making it a Pompous Pep/Endangered Species fic, I am offering to pass the torch. If you are interested in picking it up, PM me and I will announce that you have it.

"Burned Out," I still want to work on this, but I've hit a wall. I encourage reviews, because not only do I know how many people are still interested, it might cause a spark.

And "Ivy Shadow," due to self-discovery, and general changes in life, this will no longer be a self-insert story. If I do continue it, which I am unsure of, Ivy will be an OC.

Thank you all for your understanding, and I hope to hear from you. Your opinions mean a lot to me, and it makes my day to know you took a minute or two out of your day to talk to me.


End file.
